


lifetime

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2019 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, fictober day 3, sorry my brain is stupid, there was a prompt i just didnt follow it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Donghyuck's favourite moments are ones he spends quietly with Mark.





	lifetime

Donghyuck liked the roof of their new dorm building.

It was flat, high up, and private, letting him spend as much time as he wanted up there with a pile of pillows and blankets without anyone saying anything.

Even though the dorm was new to them (that hadn’t stopped them from spreading out into every single corner of it) Hyuck felt like he had been living there for years, his little alcove of space accompanied by a beautiful backdrop of stars all he needed to feel at home.

Of course, there was one addition to his space that he didn’t mind at all.

Sometimes, when he wasn’t practicing for Super M’s debut, Mark would come and visit him on the roof.

It was fun, he would usually bring up a guitar and sing old Bruno Mars, Donghyuck listening silently as he read his book, swathed in around 18 blankets while Mark was dwarfed in a sweater that couldn’t belong to anyone except for Johnny.

It was amazing, sitting up there with Mark.

One night, Donghyuck had maybe been on the roof for an hour and a half already and was watching the sun set, his finger placed in his book to save his place so that he could come back to it later.

Mark had opened the roof door gingerly, guitar case slung over his back and sweatpants riding low on his hips. His flannel was getting half pulled away from his chest by the strap of the guitar, but who was Donghyuck to complain about a sight like that.

A declaration of “you’re late” only got a hum in response, Mark sitting down next to Hyuck on the blankets, opening the case and plucking at the strings of the guitar.

He started strumming a soft tune and Hyuck hummed along to Just the Way You Are, picking his book back up and reading.

With their hectic lives, Donghyuck lived for the small, soft moments like these.

Moments he could cherish close to his heart during busy promotional periods, ones where him and Mark didn’t have time to breathe, let alone spend time together. Moments he could think of when they were apart, Dream or distance pulling them apart due to separate demands.

Moments that would last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> there was a prompt for today i just couldnt do it. whoops.
> 
> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes)


End file.
